A Whole New World
by JStorry
Summary: A short story of Bella becoming a vampire. It takes place after the first chapter in New Moon.
1. Fiery Love

3

**A Whole New World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Fiery Love**

It all happened so quickly. Being the clumsy person that I am I managed to cut myself on the wrapping paper of my birthday present. The delicious scent of my blood caused everyone in the room to look at me with hungry eyes. Then all of the sudden Jasper's vampire instincts took over. He rushed over and pushed me on top of a shattered vase where I managed to cut my shoulder and arm. He leaned down and bit my shoulder that was bleeding profusely, but it happen so fast that it took me a moment to realize what happened.

Then there was a crash and Jasper was no longer on top of me. Edward and Emmett had gotten Jasper off of me and out of the room. However the damage was done. Jasper bit me and the venom was traveling down my arm and back. The fire was much worse then the time that James had bit me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Edward calling my name. He sounded frantic saying, "Bella are you okay? Bella you need to answer me! Bella please?"

"Edward," I managed to say. It seemed to have gotten his attention because he bent down and carried me to couch where Carlisle was sitting with his doctor's bag. I don't think they realized that Jasper had bit me because of all the blood everywhere, and since he bit my shoulder it was hard to distinguish where the vase had cut me and where he bit me.

Edward looked at me with concern and said, "It is going to be alright. Carlisle will fix you up. You must be in a lot of pain, but it will be alright."

I had to laugh a little at his comment because he had no idea the pain that I was in, but I need to remain silent because I did not want Edward trying to remove the venom. I looked at Edward and saw that he was concerned about my well being, but I could tell how hard it was for him to sit there with me. My blood did sing to him.

I could no longer keep in myself from screaming from the pain. I knew that I had finally gotten my wish to become a vampire and spend eternity with my true love. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I saw Carlisle and Edward's faces come to the realization that I wasn't screaming because of the cuts from the glass.

"Oh my, Edward Jasper must have bitten her. It is amazing that she could have gone on this long with out screaming. Edward, I am sorry but it is too late to get rid of the venom," Carlisle said with amazement and sorrow.

"No, it can't be too late! I didn't want this life for her. No there must be a way to fix this. There just has too!" Edward said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

I didn't want Edward to blame himself, no did I want him to try and fix this. I had stopped screaming, but I couldn't hold still with the pain. However, I managed to say, "Edward." He stopped his rant and grabbed my hand. "Edward," I repeated, "this is not your fault. You know I wanted this. Just don't leave me," I croaked out with ragged breaths.

Edward looked at me with astonishment. "What? You knew he bit you and said nothing? Why? Bella, my love, I did not want this life for you. No matter how much I love you I did no want you damned to his life, no for someone as angelic as you."

I had lost him again to his rant, but the fire in my body was becoming undeniably unbearable. Right before the endless screaming was going to start I managed to whisper "I love you Edward." He became quiet and held my hand as I screamed uncontrollably. The pain was unimaginable. It was like a thousand fiery pins racing through my veins. I knew though that Edward was there holding my hand and that gave me some comfort. When I would stop screaming I could hear Edward humming my lullaby, which provided me with a little escape from the excruciating pain.

Time seemed to slow down and speed up for me. It was almost as if it didn't exist. The venom was changing me. I could feel my heart slow and I was getting cooler even though I felt like I was on fire. All that existed for me was the pain and my angel holding me.

The pain finally seemed to lessen as my heart was coming to a stop. I no longer was screaming, but I was still withering in pain. Finally I felt my heart beat its last beat and all of the pain ceased. As strong and a fast as the fire had come it left just was fast. I had become a vampire.


	2. New Life

3

**a/n: Thanks guys for the reviews! It's great to hear that you enjoyed my creation. I will try and update as much as possible, but with finals coming up it might be hard, sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 2: New Life**

I laid there on the couch silently as I realized that my transformation was complete. I looked around the room and everything was sharper and brighter looking. My hearing had also improved. I could hear Edward breathing as well as I could hear the bird outside the window walking on the branch. It was amazing but it was going to take some time getting use to.

I looked at my beautiful angel and I could not imagine ever going back to looking at him with my human eyes because he was even more flawless than before. I smiled at him and shyly said, "Hi."

Edward stopped humming my lullaby realizing that my transformation was finished. He scooped my up in his strong arms and gave me the most loving hug ever. When he let go which was all too soon, he looked at me with love and a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Bella, my love, how are you feeling?" he whispered in my ear.

I knew that he was whispering, but it sounded much louder. That was going take some time getting use to. "I am wonderful," I said with a smile.

He looked relieved but there was still sadness in his perfect topaz eyes. "That's good. Bella we need—", but he was cut off by Alice. She ran into the room yelling "Bella's done!" She made me sound like I was a turkey that was ready to be eaten at Thanksgiving.

Alice gave me a bone crushing hug that I could finally take, and it felt so good not being the fragile human any more. Alice would not let me go, but she would not sit still either because she had officially gained a new sister. She was too excited for her own good.

Edward was quietly sitting beside me holding my hand as Alice was still yelling for everyone to get upstairs. I was worried about Edward's reaction to all of this. I really wanted to talk to him, but couldn't with all of the excitement going on around me.

I saw everyone come into the room, even Jasper who looked shamefaced. I felt guilty knowing that I made him feel that way. "Jasper, it's okay. Please forgive yourself because I have absolutely no hard feelings," I said with a smile. He gave me a weak smile. I was going to have to have a private talk with him sometime soon so he could let go of his "mistake" because it was the best "mistake" that he could have ever done for me.

The doctor side in Carlisle was obviously showing when he asked, "Bella are you thirsty?" The question caught me off guard because I was not thirsty. From all the discussion I had with Edward and his family about vampires I had learned that when a new vampire is newly transformed they craze blood. Of course I would be the exception.

"No, I am not thirsty Carlisle. Which is strange I know, but I really do not feel thirsty," I replied.

"It figures that you would not have any thirst after your change. I am guessing that you don't feel the urge to drink because in your human life blood made you physically ill. You are going to be one unique vampire Bella, but I am going to bet that you will still have to drink animal blood to stay healthy," he told me.

I joined everyone else in laughing because of course I would be the only vampire who didn't feel the urge to drink human blood. I looked over at Edward again and saw some of the sadness lift from his face. I desperately wanted to talk to Edward alone, but I knew that everyone wanted to spend some time with me. I could tell that Edward was rethinking things about what had happen to me, but all I wanted was to have him tell me that I was still his.


	3. Guilt Ridden

2

**a/n: Well I am finally updating! Sorry for the delay I had an extremely important paper to write for my religion class and I have been studying for finals. Hope you all like it!! And please REVIEW, REVIEW, and, oh yeah did I mention that you should REVIEW!!!!**

**Chapter 3: **

After everyone realized that I wasn't that special they left Edward and me alone. I was glad that I would finally get to spend some time with my Edward, but I wasn't sure how to start the conversation. I could tell that he was blaming himself and it was going to be hard for me to convince him that it wasn't his fault.

"Edward, please tell me what you are thinking?" I asked hoping I would not regret the answer. I had not yet looked at myself in a mirror so I hoped that I hadn't changed too much that he would no longer love me.

"Bella," he said softly, "I just can't believe that I condemned you to this life. You don't deserve to live this life of darkness. You are an angel and now you have to live the life of the damned. Bella I wish I could turn back time se that I could have kept you safe and not allowed you to be harmed."

If I could have cried, a tear would have streamed down my face. I could not believe that he thought he had damned my life. If anything I felt that I was brought a new life, a complete life because now Edward and I could be together forever.

"Edward, don't say that my life is damned. Don't blame yourself. Edward, you know that I wanted to be changed. I wanted to have eternity with you. A life without you would be hell, but this life with you is my heaven," I spoke softly.

I was Edward looking at me with astonishment. "You are happy with this life? You have no regrets that you can no longer be human? You still love me even though I caused you harm when I promised to protect you? How? Why?" he asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I have no regrets. I can now be with the love of my life forever. The only thing that I am sad about is leaving Charlie alone again, but I would be leaving him shortly for college anyways. I just hope that he can handle this, but Edward I would never ever regret having you by my side for eternity." I told him with the hope that you would stop blaming himself.

I looked at him hoping he would say he loved me. Hoping that he would understand that I would no want it any other way.

"You are amazing, Bella. You have no idea how much I love you. You truly are my angel," he told me with love in his eyes.

"I love you so much Edward and I truly would not want things any other way," I told him.

We looked into each other's eyes and I could finally see in his topaz eyes that he was no longer sad, but filled with happiness. He leaned over and our lips met for the first time since the transformation. He no longer felt cold and my heart no longer went crazy, but he still managed to take my breath away. When our kiss ended I knew that Edward and I would always be together.

"I love you," Edward whispered as we sat in each other's arms.

"I love you, too," I whispered and then I kissed his cheek. As we sat there enjoying each other's presences I thought to myself how could this moment be more perfect?


End file.
